Blacksmoke James's Guide to Getting Legendary Weapons
Stop trying to hack the game. No more fighting at General Darkhart. Time to pull out the big guns. Mission 1: Find a Legendary Weapon as soon as possible. I'll help with that. Here we go... It's Not That Hard. The title is right. It's not that hard to get a Legendary Weapon. It's like, you expect it to be impossible, and after another win in Isla Tormenta, you find one waiting patiently for you in a Skull Chest. Speaking of Isla Tormenta, it's one of the best places to get a Legendary Weapon from. 75% of the players in Pirates Online start off at Tormenta to get A Legendary Weapon. But not everything at Tormenta gives you Legendary Weapons, or even Famed, such as the crabs, Dregs, and Flotsams. There are 2 places in Isla Tormenta that gives the island its reason why Legendary Weapons are so popular there. Gold Room '''and the '''Thrall Hall. I'll show you how to get to each place. Here's a map . And trust me. You can get any Legendary Weapon you want 'at Tormenta. I guarantee. You'll find one within 2 weeks if you work hard enough. 'And If You've Already Tried Tormenta ...Then it's time for the next best thing. No, it's not General Darkhart. I don't even know why people try to get one from him anymore. The answer is Neban the Silent/Remington the Vicious. I know fighting him is boring, and it's not always up to your friends to come and have them take time out of their day to spend hours fighting him with you, but it usually pays off sooner or later. If you want to fight NTS, you'll find him near the exit of Beckett's Quarry in a dead end full of lava and a few Mercenaries. And if you want to fight the equally-powerful Remington the Vicious, he's somewhere at Kingshead hanging out on a wooden stable, with a bunch of Veterans and a couple Officers and Dragoons. For better chances of not having to leave to get another load of tonics after a few wins, call up up to 4 friends to help you out. Remember to crew up. Anything more than 4 friends can decrease the reputation you get and also your chances of getting a Legendary. Just remember that Neban and Remington will not drop any Cursed Weapons. 'And If That Fails, Too' Then it's time for you to move on to Raven's Cove. Don't fight Foulberto Smasho, unless you're looking for a Silver Freeze, which is the only Legendary weapon he drops. If you want anything besides Silver Freeze, then I know a small area in El Patron's Mine that's perfect for fighting in. You might also find 4 or 5 people fighting there depending on what server you're on. I call this spot the El Patron's Mine Dead End, or EPMDE for short. (Ep, Muh, Dee) Apparently, that little area in the orange circle has a group of spirits that can give loads of treasure. I think it's starting to become more well known. There could be a problem though. Remember when I said that you could find 4 or 5 people fighting in the EPMDE? Well if you do see some people fighting when you arrive, you'll lose about 25% of your chances of getting a Legendary Weapon when you fight. So you'll just have to go to a different server, and run all the way back. Of course, if you want to crew up with them, then that solves the problem either way. Now for some tips. 'Tips' *Don't try to defeat an enemy as fast as you usually do. It's better if you take your time while fighting, maybe use a weaker weapon to defeat them. Fighting with swords that have endurance boosts or with a blunderbuss takes away a ridiculously large amount of rep which is bad. *Try using Throwing Knives. Like I've said sometime before, they give you the most reputation after you win a fight. *Never use a wide-area Staff attack such as Wither or Desolation in the Gold Room. It's complete suicide. *Foulberto Smasho and the enemies from the Queen Anne's Revenge area are also some good enemies that have good chances of landing a Legendary Weapon. *If you decided to team up with other people to get a Legendary Weapon and somebody is using a very powerful Blunderbuss, get them to stop. Don't be too hard, though, because if you do, you'll most likely become their new enemy and keep using Blunderbuss. Category:Guides